Being somebody else isn't easy
by Pricat
Summary: This is a story about Shrek in my body and living my life. Will he survive the modern world? Find out!


Being someone else isn't easy.

I woke up this morning and found myself in a different bed. It had white covers with a red blanket over it. I looked at myself and found myself in a different body. By the way my name is Shrek and normally I'm Ogrese but for some reason I've woken up in a human male body- at least I think it's a male . I get out of bed and take off my bed shirt. To my surprise it's a girl's body. I feel the way down her chest and find boobs! Also this kid has red hair, blue eyes but her body looks similar to mine. Her hands and face looks a bit Ogrese but there's something wrong with the right eyeball. When I look in the mirror, it looks slanty.

Suddenly someone shouts to come downstairs but I'm not dressed yet. I look in the wardrobe and find designer clothes, which in my normal form would either rip and show private parts or not fit in them at all. I get dressed in a hoodie top and jeans. and come downstairs. This woman called Karen put a bowl of white stuff in front of me. Apparently this foul stuff called porridge. It tastes awful like meat. I wait until she goes away, I throw it in the bin and try to get the taste out by drinking some beer I found in the fridge, Karen comes in very shocked and snatches it out of my hand . She asked me why I was drinking beer at eight in the morning. "I had to get the taste of that awful stuff out of my mouth!" I tell her. She's shocked by the Scottish accent coming out of my mouth. "Are you feeling okay?" she asks. "I'm fine." I said. She then opened the car door and I got in. I was amazed to find this thing called a car. It's basically the same as a carriage but there are weird things on it.. Suddenly I start playing with the buttons. This loud noise came on but it hurt my ears. Karen said it was music. She then put some black thing around me which she calls a seat belt. We then drove out of the drive way and we started down the road. She was listening to something called Radio One and a guy called Chris Moyles. He was saying jokes and other funny stuff. I laughed but it made me miss my friends back home. We drove down this stretch of thing called the Ballygowan road but I was very quiet. I didn't know what say to her.

We then pulled up at this place which she called a college. There were lots of other human kids walking around and hanging with their friends. This made me very nervous because I didn't know this kid very well, I didn't know who her/his friends were. Would they even care if I said I was Ogrese? They'd probably either start screaming and getting very sharp things to hurt me with or throw stones at me. I step out of the car thing and stare nervously at this strange place before me. Suddenly Karen gives me something. It looks like a white stick with a black string on the top. I relaxed having a weapon to fight back with if anyone started on me. But I start walking and this kid seems to appear in front of me and I bump into him. "Is there something wrong with you?" he asked meanly. "I'm sorry okay?" I told him. He walks off angrily. Somebody keeps following me. It's a woman with black hair, blue eyes, and slender body. She looked young like twenty or older. "How come you're following me?" I ask bluntly. She smiles at me kindly. "I'm your class room assistant remember? My name's Paula." She told me. Questions buzzed inside my head like mosquitoes. "How come I need one?" I ask her confused. I'm not stupid but nobody sees that side. "You need me to help you with things because you're disabled." She explained. "What's disabled mean?" I asked. "It means you have handicaps like not being able to see in the dark, tunnel vision, sclerosis and Diabetes type 2." She told me. I then realised something. The cane wasn't a weapon, it was to help this kid see without getting hurt.

But as I walked with her to class, people were staring at me. That made me very nervous and afraid just like at home. She also has a hump on her back and one short leg like me. We get into the class and there's these kids sitting near a bench on chairs. Apparently this is a photography class where they use cameras and stuff to take pictures. I get really nervous as a kid with long black hair came over to me and said hello. I ran away out of the class room at this. Fear was running through me and I held my head in my hands in worry and cursing in Ogrese. Normally at home I have only two friends but at this place, this kid was friends with the entire class! I didn't want to get her in trouble so I went in. I was still very scared as other kids started talking to me. The teacher's name was Roisin. She seemed very nice but I was also nervous about cameras because I had no clue how to use them. She wanted us to take portraits so I walk into a room, strip down to my under wear and walked in. Roisin was shocked by this but the other kids were laughing especially the boys. I then ran into a room where my clothes were but it was called a dark room. I couldn't see anything so I had to feel my way to where my clothes were. I got dressed but knocked over some chemical thing. Suddenly I ran out of there. Roisin and the other kids then heard an explosion come from there. The fire alarm then goes off. Adam and the others ran out laughing.

During something called break we went to yje canteen. Lots of people were queued up to get coffee. I remembered that I like coffee so I joined the line. Only I had trouble using the thing the coffee came out of and went everywhere. Most of the other kids were staring at this. I then ran off but I was embarrassed by this. Later on we were in Lenny's class. We were using the computers but I didn't have a clue how to use one. The other kids were on it and surfing something called the Internet. I didn't know what to do because there was nothing like this in our world. Lenny was wondering why I hadn't logged on yet. I was confused. I started pressing keys on something called a keyboard. Suddenly the screen came to life. I then jumped under the table as there were noises coming from the screen. Adam laughed at this and helped me to my feet. He then helped me log in onto this thing called a computer. I then was amazed as he showed me the Internet. I then went with the others for lunch. I looked in something called a hand bag and found a lunch bag. We walked into the canteen but there were so many kids their eating lunch, talking and drinking coffee. I then saw a fridge near the counter full of bottles. They had labels on them saying Coke, Diet Coke, Sprite, Sprite Zero, Red Bull and other stuff. I was curious so I bought a can of Red Bull. I then went to the table and sat down to eat. I was told by Danielle that I pay for stuff. I was confused by this.

I then opened it and brought it to my mouth and sipped it. It tasted awesome! It was better than beer back home. Energy was rushing through my body due to this. I then saw people playing something in the other side of the room. Stacey told me it was pool. It was like snooker. Chris and I then went over and played pool. We picked up these wooden things called cues. But there were these guys who were being stupid but I was hyper so I started using the cue as a weapon. The guys ran off freaked. Adam wondered what was going on today. After lunch we had Angela. She was a woman with blond hair. She seemed very strict so I got aggro and started saying things to her like she's a strict, nagging dragon. That she was a slave driver. The other kids were laughing at this hysterically. After she stopped talking, Chris put You Tube on and we watched funny videos. Angela was telling us to come off but we weren't listening to her. We then left her class and went to the vending machines. I saw one for Coke and I wanted to try it. "How do you get them out?" I asked curiously. "You need to put money in and they come out when you choose what you want to drink." Louie told me. "Yeah but I know another way to make it come out!" I told them. I then made room to run. "CHARGE!" I yell as I run head first into the machine. Suddenly there's a creak and the machine falls over. Bottles come shooting out of it. "Cool man! You managed to get us free Coke for the entire year!" Louie said. But as we're standing near the fallen machine, the Nescafe one fell over and suddenly coffee, hot chocolate and tea shoots out. It then burnt my arm.

In my normal body, stuff like this couldn't burn me but this body was more vulnerable. I gritted my teeth at the searing pain through my arm. There was coffee all over the floor. Lenny then came walking in and slipped on the floor. He was amazed at seeing both machines lying on the floor. "How did this happen?" Lenny asked us. "We were just standing there talking and suddenly the Coke machine fell down bringing the Nescafe one with it." I told him. But Lenny wasn't so sure. "Oh really! How can the Coke machine and Nescafe one fall al by themselves?" he asked. Louie then smiled evilly at him. "Please don't tell!" I said to him. He doesn't know that when angry, I can cause a lot of damage especially to places or people that get on my nerves.

"She used a head butt and ran into the machine. It broke and Coke came out and broke the Nescafe one as well!" he said. Lenny then walked off but I wasn't in trouble. Apparently this kid is like one of his favourite students so he let me off with a warning. I was really angry with Louie and was ready to seriously inflict some damage but calmed down. It wasn't worth it. Paula and I then went to the Learning Resource Centre. It's supposed to be a centre. Apparently it's actually a library. I was excited by the immense amounts of books there but there were also computers there. I then saw books that seemed interesting. Back in my swamp house I love to read but I only have one book. I also saw tons of books in this kid's bedroom so she must really like to read a lot too. Later on that afternoon I went home. Karen was cooking meatballs, which is this kid's favourite meal. This made me freeze up in terror. I'm a vegetarian and don't eat meat so I eat mainly vegetables, fruit and dairy products. I then went upstairs to the kid's bedroom. Her sister had one of her friends over from school. I then scanned the book cases. There was a lot of fantasy /science fiction books so she must have a really good imagination like me. Normally at home when I'm bored, I make up stuff in my head. I like doing that with the stars in the night sky. Only later on that night I tried looking at the night sky as usual but couldn't see anything, not even the stars in the sky or any shapes or the bedroom at night.

Apparently this kid has night blindness or Retinitis Pigmentosa and she lost her night vision completely a long time ago. That made me feel sad but angry about this. To get back to bed, I had to feel my way around and not try to hurt myself in the process. I then fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and wanted to have a shower. I got into the bathroom, took off my clothes and got in. But there was a stool in the shower. Why would you want to sit down on a cold stool why having a shower? I then got in but took the stool out. I started the shower and let the water wash over me. I got out and went into the bedroom. I saw something there that I did know how to work. A karaoke machine. I then opened the top part of it and there was a music cd in it. It was by a band called My Chemical Romance. I listened to it for a while. It was pretty good. Karen and the rest of the family went out so I went with them. They were out shopping. I didn't bring the symbol cane with me but I wished I had. I kept bumping into many people which appeared out of nowhere. But I bumped into someone and they fell over. I was sorry for that. I hadn't meant to hurt that person but I didn't see them. I then went upstairs to my room. I was tired so fell asleep. Next day was Saturday so the younger one and I went to her grand mother's house. Normally they go down there for lunch and this kid's cousins come as well. One of them Ashleigh has learned how to drive and rubs it in my face. Also this side of the family are sports crazy and drove this kid crazy. But I brought down something called a MP3 player with headphones. I realised what she did. As soon as she got down here, she puts on the headphones and listens to music until lunch is over. Later when I got home, I had dinner. It was lasagne. It had chicken and leek in it. I avoided the chicken and ate the pasta and leek.

Terry and the younger one had to go get Karen from work. I was left home alone! This was cool. I wanted a snack so I decided to make a sandwich. I looked in the cupboards and found something. It was a tin of something called peanut butter. I tasted some and it was good. It was like a party in my mouth and everyone was invited. I then found some knives but found big ones. They were like swords. I then started making lots of sandwiches. I ate some but put the rest in the fridge. I then belched loudly but that made me really miss my swamp even more. The others then came home. Karen made us toast with peanut butter and milk. I then went up to bed but I couldn't sleep. My thoughts turned to home. I started thinking about what Fiona was up to. She's probably worried sick because I'm not with her. I'd love to see her face if I showed up in this body. She'd probably freak or something. But Puss would probably try to attack me in this form and that's something I don't need to go through again. I wonder if I'll ever be able to go home again. Don't get me wrong, I love being in this realm but I'm sort of home sick. I miss being able to sleep near a fire and be able to see the stars in the night sky and trace the constellations or eat weed rat stew, cooking on my bbq grill, playing soccer, kicking butt with Fiona. Tears begin to flood but I keep them in like my feelings. This kid does the same.

But I found out something weird. When she's older, because of this syndrome, she'll go totally blind. Now that's scary. I wish there was something I could do. But I know I can't. This makes me angry. This kid wants to be normal like others her age but it makes this hard because of this syndrome and being visually impaired. Also a little thing called Diabetes makes it stranger. Because of this, she can't have candy and has to watch others eat chocolate and chips and she has to eat healthy things like fruit and health bars. She probably feels like a freak because of this, no matter what her parents say. I wish I could go home or wake up and find it was a dream. Dawn breaks and I wake up but find myself in my bedroom at home. Sweat runs through my body at this. I'm relieved at this but think about some of the things I saw in that realm but living there would be too hard. I smile at finding my wife by my side. But I feel sorry for the person I was in. He/she has been born different and will always be different but maybe there's hope. Like being Ogrese for example. The bad parts mean being yelled at by people but inside we're actually beautiful. What this taught me was that being different is hard and isn't always fair but some parts of it are cool like being visually impaired, you mightn't be able to see but you've got the hearing of a bat or awesome hearing, you could eaves drop on people using the phone. People find it hard to accept others like that but sometimes making friends is hard or being with others makes them nervous. I always feel like that. The fact I'm Ogrese drives people away when I'm actually a nice guy but some people are born rude or nasty like Charming. That makes me want to punch their heads in or scare them but I hold that in because if I did that, all they'd see is my angry side and not the real me.


End file.
